Hopelessly in Love
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Erin Stone is in a situation most hate to be in. She is in love with her best friend, who just happens to be Phil Lester... Amazingphil x OC, Danisnotonfire x OC
1. Prologue

Have you ever met someone who was just the definition of perfect? Their personality incredible. Their appearance flawless. Just being in the same room as them instantly made you feel better regardless of what mood you were in before. Hearing their voice immediately made you feel weak at the knees. The thought of them even thinking about you made your heart soar. Is this perfect person your friend? You meet up all of the time, talk to each other about each others problems. Are you aware that this man that you see as perfection sees you as a friend and only a friend?

I know this because I'm feeling this right now.

My best friend is Phil Lester, and I'm helplessly in love with him…


	2. I wonder who this could be?

I slowly open my eyes to see the sun leaking through my thin curtains, illuminating my bedroom in beautiful sunlight.

'Jesus, a sunny day in London?' I think to myself.

I suddenly jump at the sound of Green Hill Zone echoing my room.

"I wonder who this could be…" I smirk sarcastically.

I lie across the bed and lean over to my bedside table before grabbing my phone and answering it.

"Battersea Dog's Home, Head Bitch speaking" I grumble half-asleep.

This earns a laugh from the recipient.

"Up on time as always Erin" a deep voice chirps brightly.

"With no thanks to you!" I giggle.

This has become a morning routine with me and my best friend for the past five years now. I made the mistake of telling him I wasn't a morning person so he'd call me to make sure I was up and to wind me up!

"Are you actually out of bed yet?" he calls down the phone.

"Kind of…" I grin.

"I thought the point of me calling you was so you'd have to get out of bed to answer the phone" he huffs "Leaning half of you out of the bed to answer the phone is cheating!"

"I'm not doing that!" I bluff, my top-half practically hanging off the bed.

"Even when you're on the phone I know when you're lying" my friend sniggers.

"Fine I'm getting up!" I groan, dragging myself off the bed, straightening my white vest top and grey shorts.

"Good!" he cheers "I'll be at yours in half an hour so get moving!"

He hangs up on me, leaving me a blushing wreck.

How can just hearing his voice mess with me like this?

I plod out of my bedroom door and slip into the bathroom next door.

The full sized mirror captures my face and figure unflatteringly. My bed-hair sticks out in all directions in a frantic mess of brown and red. My right blue eye is covered by my fringe and my left looks at my reflection glumly. One of these days I'll learn not to hate how I look, but today isn't one of them days!

I get undressed, throwing my pyjamas in the laundry basket and slip into the shower. I follow my normal routine of turning on the radio, singing along (badly) to it and thinking of life's inevitable questions, as well as washing myself obviously!

Wrapping a red fluffy towel around me, I wrap a second towel around my head and I creep back into the bedroom.

My room is what some would call a tip but to me it's organised chaos. I know exactly where everything is and I love it. Besides, it's not like I leave dirty clothes and rubbish everywhere!

The cream walls of my room were partially covered with old movie posters, anime art and photos of me with friends, who I haven't seen since I moved to London six years ago. It's sad when some friendships just drift apart but sadly it happens. My dark oak wooden bed lay against one of the side walls, which has fairy light across the headboard and a canvas of a family photo stood above it. My family moved over to New Zealand after my parents won the lottery a few months before I moved to London. How else do you think I could afford a beautiful flat in London? I speak to them on Skype and Facebook but that's it. My phobia of flying has stopped me from seeing them…

On the opposite side of my room stood my black oak bookcase filled with novels, manga, comic books and ring binders and notebooks full of ideas for my writing. Sitting on top were my small collection of Funko Pop characters. Other piles of paper sprawled across my floor from where I was attempting to write yesterday.

I walked over to the archway next to my bookcase to reveal my small walk-in wardrobe. It was originally down as a very small second bedroom I just turned it into a storage space filled with all my clothes, my many onesies and my on-going collection of shoes. On one side stood my Victorian style dressing table and a small red leather office chair.

I look amongst the rails of clothes and eventually get changed into my long red vest top with butterflies on and my favourite pair of skinny jeans. I quickly blow-dry my hair and straighten it, letting my hairstyle frame my face better than it did earlier this morning! I finish my look with some clear lip-gloss and a bit of mascara.

I slide across the landing into my kitchen and grab an innocent smoothie out of the fridge and stick four pop tarts into the toaster.

Knock, Knock.

Half an hour on the dot.

I smile to myself as I walk towards the dark blue front door.

My heart accelerates as I open the door to see my friend standing there.

He stands at over six feet with his black hair styled and straightened perfectly, his fringe slightly covering his right eye. And what eyes they were! They were bright blue and sparkling, which always compelled you to look at them. He's wearing his favourite Gengar top and black skinny jeans with high-tops. His lips curled into a small smile as he looks at me.

"Morning Erin" He beams at me, giving me a small wave.

"Hey Phil" I smile helplessly back at him.


	3. I have something to tell you

"Do I smell pop-tarts?" Phil peers over my head and looks towards my kitchen.

"You do" I smile, letting him in.

"Awesome!" He walks past me and practically skips towards the toaster. For a twenty-seven year old he's such a kid!

I sigh inwardly. Same old Phil.

I first met him when I was moving in. He was walking past when I first laid eyes on him. He was as gorgeous then as he is now. I had never seen anyone like him! As I was too busy entranced by this guy, I ignored the moving man trying to pass me a box, which led to it dropping and landing on my foot. This led to me yelling "FUCK!" really loudly at the impact of the box to my foot. The guy glanced at me and I looked down in sheer embarrassment, removing the box from my now poorly foot. I then looked up to find this beautiful stranger standing in front of me.

"_Need a hand?" he smiled at me, his eyes glistening. _

"_Erm… sure thanks" I replied, my face bright red. _

Who'd have thought six years on we'd become best friends and we keep in contact with each other on a daily basis.

"Hey" I snap out of my flashback to see Phil taking the pop tarts out of the toaster "That's my breakfast thank you very much!"

Phil turns to face me with his puppy dog eyes, the same look that sent his many fangirls into a slobbering mess. I had gotten used to it over the years but it still tugged at my heartstrings.

My lips pull into a grin as I slide past him to get to the toaster.

"Relax Phil" I laugh "Did you really think I could eat four pop-tarts first thing in the morning?"

"Well if you love them as much as I do" Phil beams while pouring himself a smoothie "Then yes definitely"

I laugh and shake my head, putting two tarts on each plate. Phil takes a seat on a barstool as I hand him the plate.

"You're the best" Phil grins, after taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Well what can I say?" I tease, desperately ignoring my quickening pulse.

I take a seat next to him and help myself to my pop-tarts.

"No Dan today then?" I speak up, breaking the silence.

"Not today" Phil smiles "he and Faith are out vlogging around Madame Tussauds"

"They not invite you?" I glanced over at him.

"They did" he shrugged "But I don't think the love birds want me being the third wheel"

Dan Howell had been dating Faith Summers for about three months now. She has the similar quirky, socially awkward personality as Dan and Phil. They met at Vid-Con last year and they just clicked. She was a fan of his videos but wasn't one of these obsessive 'I know where you live' kind of fans. She's good for him. It was nice to have another girl to hang out with. I'm really bad at making friends and I always found it easier to talk to men then women but we have a lot in common and we instantly became friends.

"So how come you're over here so early?" I question "You normally just call me to wake me up then fall back to sleep"

"I wanted to pester you?" Phil winked.

"Gee thanks" I roll my eyes jokingly. "But seriously, this isn't like you"

Phil sighed, a small grin on his face.

"Okay" Phil ruffles his perfect hair "I have something to tell you…"

My heartbeat rockets. My brain is playing out scenarios where he confesses his undying love for me and we wander off into the sunset, hand in hand. I have to mentally smack myself.

"W, what's that?" I stutter.

"I, I just wanted to say" Phil smiles to himself. "That you're such an incredible person. Erin. You're kind, you're caring, you're hilarious and you're affectionate"

My cheeks flush a shade of pink. Where was all this coming from?

"You've been there for me right from the start" Phil continues to smile "So I want you to know that…"

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. He's not? He isn't? Is he? Oh my God, I never thought this would actually happen!

I attempt to move my fringe out of my eyes as they suddenly lock with Phil's.

"That…" I reply softly, a grin starting to form on my face.

"I want you to know that I've met someone!"

And there it is. My one-way ticket to the friend zone…


	4. Fate's waiting

I just look at Phil. His smile is slowly fading at the sight of me.

Shit. Erin, stop staring!

"Oh…" I speak up "That's, that's great!"

"You sure?" he raises an eyebrow "you don't look too pleased…"

Bugger. He can read me like a book. Dammit Phil.

"I'm just surprised" I shrugged, letting the first excuse come out of my mouth "It's about time you got a girlfriend; I was thinking you'd turn into the 'Forever Alone' Guy!"

His look of concern morphs into a huge grin.

"Charming!" he laughs, nudging me "Anyway you're one to talk!"

"Hey, don't turn this on me!" I sniggered, ignoring how much my insides ache.

"I'm being serious Erin" Phil smirks "You been here ages and you've not been on a single date!"

I take the plates off the breakfast bar and place them in the sink.

"I don't need to date anyone" I huff, turning my attention to the dishes. "I'm good on my own"

I flinch slightly as I feel two arms from behind me wrap around my waist.

"Don't think like that Erin" Phil soothes, making my head spin. "You're an amazing woman and any guy would be honoured to be with you?"

"Yeah?" I grumbled; my face warming up as my body is pressed closer to Phil's.

"Yeah"

It takes me a couple of seconds to notice the situation and push away from him.

"Don't give me that soppy stuff Lester" I said light-heartedly, demolishing the awkward silence.

We both head towards the front door.

"Like I said" I lean against the door frame "I'm fine on my own"

He rolls his eyes and pulls me into a brief hug.

"Anyway, I better go" Phil coughs "Fate's waiting for me"

"Fate?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her name" he smiles dreamily.

I snigger "Please don't tell me you told her it was Fate that brought you together…"

"No…" Phil titters "But that's quite a good line…"

"Please don't" I laugh "Even for you that's cheesy"

"Even for me?" Phil ruffles his hair once more "rude!"

I burst out laughing; it's so easy winding him up!

"Okay" his eyes look into mine "I really have to go"

He strokes my right arm briefly before walking down the path and headed down the street.

I head into my living room or as I like to call it, my den of dreams. Fairy lights surrounded my Victorian style fire place, with my Cyndaquil teddy placed in the fireplace as I never lit it. My 40 inch plasma TV stood proudly on top of my TV storage unit, which inside contained my PS1, PS2, Wii and X-Box 360. A black wooden chest contained all the games needed for the respected consoles and dvds. A giant red corner sofa lay across one side of the room which opened into a double bed and a giant red bean bag lay opposite. This is a great room for when Dan, Faith and Phil come over for games nights and sleepovers. Well I guess it'll be Dan, Faith, Phil and Fate now…

I lie across the bean bag as my thoughts begin to take over. I wonder what Fate is like?

I'm guessing I'll find out sooner or later!

QUACK!

I jump about three feet at the sound of my text tone.

Faith: Have you heard the news? :O Is Mr Lester really off the market? xxxxx

I sigh as I respond.

Erin: Tis true, he's just came over and told me xxxxx

Faith: He's just called Dan to say x are you okay? xxxxx

Erin: Me? I'm fine xxxxx

Faith: Hope so xxxxx

What's that supposed to mean?


	5. You okay?

'Rhiannon glanced up with a wide smile on her face as the reflection of her beloved stared next to her. It had been three months since Eric had left her to be with his betrothed , a woman he claimed couldn't hold a candle to Rhiannon's rare beauty. Was he really there or was he an illusion? Her heart and head ached for him so it wouldn't shock her is she was imagining things...'

"Come on brain, think" I huff at the piece of paper. I've just spent the past five hours on that small paragraph!

I completed my degree in English Literature and Creative writing two years ago to help me in my life-long ambition to be an author. I had written three book but only ones been published. The money from that has given me funds for writing more and for food as the money my parents gave me from their winnings went towards the bills. Now I'm stuck...

Knock, Knock

I sit up immediately like a meerkat. Who'd be coming to see me? I sneak to the front door and look through the peep-hole to find two love birds.

One was short and pretty. Her long blue hair flows half-way down her back as her face is framed by a purple full fringe which just misses covering her hazel eyes. She has a wide smile on her face as she links arm with the other love second one was very tall and very handsome. His brown hair is perfectly straightened, his fringe almost covering his left chocolate brown eye. He looks down and his girlfriend and pulls his signature grin.

I slowly open the door.  
"Afternoon Erin" Dan smiles at me, pulling his trademark 'hello Internet" salute.

"We've come bearing munchies" Faith smiles as she reveals a take-out bag from Nandos.

"Hey guys" I pull them both in for a quick hug "come on in"

"Still got Skyrim?" Dan stares at me hopefully.  
"It's still in the x-box" I laugh.

"Sweet!" He exclaims, rushing past me and Faith to get to the den.  
Faith shakes her head and smiles as she heads into the kitchen to plate up the food. I lock the front door then follow her.

"So..." Faith peers over at me putting the kettle on "You okay with Mr Lester being off the market now?"

"Course I am" I beam, attempting to look okay. "It's taken him long enough"

"Yeah..." Faith continues to plate up "by the way, Dan doesn't know that you were the first to know"  
He told me before Dan?  
"I had a feeling he'd tell you first"  
"Why would he?" I shrug.  
"Oh come on Erin!" Faith laughs "you know there's something between you and Phil that he doesn't have with everyone else. To be honest when he said it I thought he had asked you out"  
"Don't be silly" I grab my plate and cutlery "we're just friends"  
"It's a shame" Faith sighs, picking up her and Dan's food.

We both walk into the den to see Dan screeching at a giant on Skyrim. I take a seat on the bean bag and look ahead of me.

Faith places her and Dans plates on the sofa next to me before walking towards her boyfriend.

"Dan come on" she smirks "your Nando's will go cold"  
Faith jumps as Dan grabs her, pulling her to him.

" Let it" he grins, leaning in for a kiss. Faith sighs as she happily kisses him back.  
My thoughts trail back to Phil. I imagine the same thing happening to me and him. Phil holding me, kissing me, telling me he loved me...

I internally smack myself, for fucks sake Erin get it together!

I look away from the couple and awkwardly eat my meal.


	6. Nice

"Ha-ha overtook you Howell!" I snigger as I drive past Bowser.

"Shut it" Dan grumbles, attempting to throw a shell at Yoshi, but failing miserably.

"You two can bicker all you want" Faith smiles, driving Toad around with ease "I'm still winning!"

"Hey" Dan snaps "I'm letting you win because I love you"

"Not because you're crap then?" I pipe up, making Faith giggle.

"Right" Dan snaps, nudging the Wii remote out of my hands, making Yoshi fall off the track.

"Oh come on!" I moan, making Dan howl in laughter.

KNOCK, KNOCK

I pause the game and glance over at Dan and Faith who shrug at me in response. I skip over to the front door, feeling a lot better now my friends have kept me company and have filled me up with Peri-Peri chicken!

I open the door to find Phil waving at me, pulling his famous adorable face. My cheeks immediately turn red.

"Twice in one day Phillip? I'm honoured!" I smirked.

"Yeah well-" Phil went to say but was interrupted by a small cough.

Phil moves to the side to reveal our new guest. She was tall and very, very slim. Her light purple hair cascaded down to half way down her back. Her slender frame was covered with a tight pink vest top and light denim shorts. Her black heels made her stand two inches taller than me. Her bright green eyes looked me up and down, diminishing any confidence or self worth that I once had.

"Erin" Phil beams, looking really pleased with himself "This is Fate"

"Erin!" Fate squeaks, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and lightly taps my shoulder "It's so nice to meet you!"

I never really got the term 'Nice to meet you' I mean, it is nice to meet a total stranger? I could be some psychotic, drug-snorting maniac as far as she knows!

"You too" I smile sweetly "come on in"

Fate squeaks again as she enters the flat.

"Help yourself to a drink" I call to her as she steps towards the kitchen.

Phil looks down at me and smiles brightly.

"So" Phil asks "What do you think?"

I think she's a tad fake. Somewhat possessive. She seemed to try too hard to be nice to me. Oh, shut up Erin, this is just you being petty and jealous, just admit it!

"She seems nice" I shrug.

"Nice?" Phil grumbles "You hate the word 'nice'"

"Only from an author's standpoint" I roll my eyes at him "I hate writing the word nice, I like saying the word nice and she seems nice"

Phil looks at me for a couple of seconds before sighing with relief.

"That's good to hear" he flashes a grin.

He stands closer to me and leans his face slightly closer to mine.

"You've gone red!" he laughs.

"Shit" I panicked slightly, placing my hand on my cheeks.

Phil laughs as he grabs my hand and lowers it.

"Look" he turns my hand to reveal red lip-stick all over my hand.

_Thank God. _


	7. Can't wait

"Hey guys" Phil yells over to Dan and Faith who are now cuddling on the sofa.

I sneak behind Phil and lounge on the bean bag and attempt to continue my writing.

Fate struts into the room holding a wine glass and links arms with Phil.

"This is Fate" He announces.

Faith walks over to Fate and gives her a quick hug. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Fate doesn't even put her arms around Faith.

"Hi I'm Faith" Faith greets politely.

"Hi" Fate smirks slightly, taking a sip of wine.

She then eyes Dan and practically jumps on him. Dan's eyes widen in horror. Faith glances at me in confusion. I just shrug and get on with my writing.

"It's so nice to meet you Dan!" she squeals "Phil's told me so much about you!"

"Erm… yeah hi" Dan shuffles uncomfortably.

Phil drags Dan to the Wii and the two of them play Mario Kart, leaving me and Faith with Phil's new girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Fate attempts to read over my shoulder, another pet peeve of mine.

"Writing" I glance over at her.

"Erin's a famous author" Faith gushes, putting her arm around me.

"Holy shit, really?" Fate gasps.

"One book" I smirked to Faith "doesn't exactly make me a famous author"

"Wow Erin that's really impressive!" Fate screeches, pulling me in for a hug.

I look ahead to see Phil smiling over at me. I shrug as I pat Fate's shoulder.

As she pulls back, she snatches my notepad off me.

"Rhiannon and Eric eh?" Fate scans my paragraph "Are these for your next book?"

"Fate, please give it back" I plead "I don't like people reading my work when it's not finished"

She stands up, continuing to read, a devious smile placed on her face.

"Naww poor Rhiannon" she fake-weeps "How will she cope now her 'beloved' is with someone else?"

I feel myself go warm and dizzy. What was she up to? She doesn't know surely!

"Come on Fate" Phil shakes his head, his attention still on the game "Erin's a perfectionist; she'll go nuts at you!"

Faith struts over to Phil and sits on his lap, handing the notepad to him.

His eyebrows rise as he reads the passage. Why couldn't the ground swallow me up there and then?

"Erin, this is amazing" he peers over at me "But you hate romance novels…"

My dizziness is getting worse as his eyes lock with mine.

"Well" I cough "I fancied a change"

"But you said you'd never write romance, it makes you queasy" Dan cuts in.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Look, I'm bored of writing the same fantasy stuff all of the time so I wanted to give something else a go, I tried it and it sucked"

"Leave her alone guys" Fate cooed "Let the poor girl write some romance. It'll make up for the fact she obviously doesn't have any in real life!"

I blush scarlet as I snatch the pad from Phil and go to leave.

"You guys don't mind if I go to bed right?" I look over at the group "You know where to put the key when you leave"

"Okay" they all said.

Fate runs over to me and places another kiss on my cheek.

"It was really nice to meet you Erin" she beams sweetly "This should become a regular thing"

Making an idiot out of me being a regular thing? The urge to slap her is overwhelming!

"Can't wait…" I say through gritted teeth.


	8. Bros before hoes

I rush into my bedroom and shut the large oak door. I quickly change from my clothes to my black silk nightgown. I sigh deeply as I wrap my duvet around me, providing me with some much needed comfort. Why would she show me up like that? I've only met the girl five minutes and she's already got some vendetta against me! Maybe she didn't mean to but there was something about her that made it seem that she did it on purpose…

"Erin?" I hear a familiar voice call in, instantly soothing me and making me feel nauseous at the same time.

"I'm sleeping…" I grumble.

"Move up" Phil laughs. I wriggle across so there's room for him to sit down.

"You okay?" he turns on my Tetris lamp before looking over at me.

"I'm fine" I sit up so I'm leaning on the headboard, faking a yawn "I'm just tired that's all"

Phil nudges me playfully, forcing a smile to form on my face.

"I'm sorry if Fate embarrassed you" Phil shook his head "She had no idea how awkward you find romance"

Course she didn't.

"It's not romance I find awkward Phil" I speak up, my body would say otherwise but he has no idea! "You know I hate people looking at my unfinished work"

"I know" Phil rolls his eyes "But you should stick to the romance story, it's really good"

I can't help but smile at that. I love it when he praises my work.

"So what did you really think of Fate?" He asks more seriously, looking me in the eyes.

"She's nice" I reply, mesmerised by his eyes.

"Seriously" Phil laughs "I really want your approval?"

"Why?" I smirk.

Phil strokes my arm and sighs inwardly.

"You know how much you mean to me Erin"

My heart practically leaps out of my chest. Did he really just say that?

"And if you don't think I should be with Fate" he looks at my bedding, still stroking my arm "Then I won't be with her"

My giddiness is replaced with guilt. Would he really dump her with my say so? More importantly, would he really think I'd do that to him? He's so happy.

"You really mean that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Phil clears his throat "Bros before hoes and all that!"

"Oi!" I slap his arm off me, making him laugh "I'm not a bro!"

"You know what I mean" he retorts.

I breathe deeply to myself, composing myself for what I have to say.

"Look, Phil, I may be your friend" I ruffle his hair "But Fate clearly makes you happy, and she's nice and I mean it. You deserve this and I couldn't be happier for you"

I force a huge smile on my face.

"You mean it?" he lights up.

"Yes" I lie.

Phil startles me as he pulls me into a hug. I blush as I notice him lightly stroking my back.

"Since when do you wear silky nightwear" he winks at me.

"Get lost" I push him off the bed, going beetroot.

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing!" he laughs.

I roll my eyes and lie back down.

"Babe!" I hear Fates nasally voice squeal. "We're off!"

"Coming" he responds before looking back at me.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?" He grins.

"Sure" I mumble.

He gives me a small wave before he leaves the room.

I pick up the notepad and continue to write.

_Rhiannon slowly turned around to capture eye contact with the man that she loves. Her entire body quivering from anticipation. Her pulse was so loud she could hardly hear anything else. Her hands were clammy and shaking. But alas, he was not there. Her mind had created the mirage to keep some form of sanity for the poor woman. It was now that Rhiannon had realised what had happened. Eric had gone to be with the woman he really loved. _

_Eric had truly left her… _


	9. How long?

I groggily wake up, the sunlight violently attacking my eyes. Sitting up quickly, I eye up my notepad and quick-read what I wrote last night. God Erin, you're such a drama queen! At the end of the day, you're his friend and friends support each other no matter what!

So why does it hurt so much?

My phone suddenly rings loudly making the twisting feeling in my stomach increase.

"Hello" I speak down the phone.  
"Morning lazy bones!" Phil sings down the phone.

"Wow someone's in a good mood this morning!" I laugh, attempting to keep my wild bed hair at bay.

Babe!" I hear a familiar nasal squeak in the background. "Come back to bed!" Well that explains his good mood!

"Fate I'm on the phone" Phil groans, embarrassment is evident in his voice.

"But I have something to show you..." Fate purrs in response.

The urge to vomit is beyond overwhelming!  
"I'm just talking to Erin" Phil calls louder.

A small smirk plays on my face. She's in bed ready for him yet he still chooses to call me. I can't help but feel flattered.I hear a shuffle in the background before the ear-bleeding voice is louder on the phone.

"Hey Erin!" Fate wails "can I have my boyfriend back please, there's something I really need to show him"

"Be my guest" I reply almost too sweetly.

"Don't encourage her" Phil huffs.  
Because she really needs encouraging...

Phil laughs down the phone. Shit! I said it out loud  
I guess not" he sniggers.

"Anyways" I respond red-faced. "You better go before she starts without you!"

"Erin!" Phil laughs blatantly shocked. "Behave!"

"Shut up and go" I laugh back before I hang up.

My eyes can no longer hold the tears as I begin to sob.

"Erm... Erin?"

I stand bolt upright as I hear a familiar voice. I slowly turn around to see a blue haired girl looking at me in sympathy. She shakes her spare key in her hand. Well that explains how she got in. I try my best to stop crying and regain some composure but I just can't.

"Come on" Faith wraps me in a hug. "You're going to get ready, we're going to go out and you're going to tell me how long you have been in love with Phil"

"I'm not" I hiccuped.

"Bullshit" Faith laughs "now come on, coffee's on me!"


	10. Tell me everything!

"Come on then" Faith smirks, handing me my coffee "tell me everything"

I smile slightly in gratitude as the smell of caramel fills my nostrils, she's bought me my favourite coffee.

"What's there to say?" I shrug, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"I mean" Faith takes a sip of her vanilla latte "there's always been something about you two, but I didn't think it was you that had the crush!"

"Yeah well..." I start to sip my coffee when that last bit of sentence hits me.

"What do you mean you don't think I had the crush?"

Faith giggles, stirring her drink.

"Come on Erin! You both have loads in common, Phil smiles like a complete moron around you, hell he calls you every morning to see if you're okay! How could you not notice?!"

"He's just being polite Faith" I shake my head.

"If you say so" she smirks "so how long have you felt like this?"

I sigh after taking another sip of heavenly coffee.

"Honestly?"  
"Yeah" Faith looks at me.

"Since I first saw him..."

"Awwww!" Faith squeals in delight. "That's adorable!"

"Fuck off" I roll my eyes, finishing my drink.  
Faith laughs at my bright red face.  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Faith lowered her voice to a soothing tone.

"And ruin our friendship?" I snort "coupled with the fact I've been rejected many times before, never again!"

Faith places her hand on mine briefly and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I couldn't see Phil ever rejecting you" Faith says seriously.

My heartbeat quickens at that sentence. I shake my head to keep my thoughts at bay.

"Well he's got Fate now" I shrug "so I guess life goes on"

"I guess" Faith breathes deeply. "You going to be okay?"

"Course" I smile slightly. I did feel a lot better now I had told someone.

"Anyways" Faith beams at me "the four of us are going bowling tonight, Fate's idea, wanna come with?"

I honestly could think of anything worse!

"Nah" I shake my head "I don't fancy being the odd one out"

"I'll keep you company, you won't be left out" Faith smiles at me.

"I appreciate it hun" I grin "but I'm assuming its meant to be a double date"

Didn't think of it like that..." Faith grumbles.


	11. I'm not looking!

I sigh happily as I sink into my bean bag watching Ouran High School Host Club (it's a guilty pleasure of mine) wearing my spyro onesie and eating hobnobs. It's times like this where I do understand why I'm single!

KNOCK, KNOCK

"It's open!" I yell, I only get a couple of visitors so I know who it would be.  
Laughing can be heard in the hall. Sounds like they had a good time!

"Alright Spyro!" Dan comes in smirking at me, walking into the den. Faith walks in after and smiles widely at me.

"Glad you actually use your birthday present" she giggles.

"Yeah" I beam "I love it!"

"Nice outfit..."

I roll my eyes as Fate walks into the room wearing a short denim skirt and a strapless red top, seriously she wore that to go bowling?!

"Thanks" I grumble, my eyes turning back to the TV screen.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Phil walking in and be eyes me briefly, a snigger is written on his face.

So what's this about then?" Fate sits next to me on the bean bag, her perfume making me want to sneeze.

"It's about a club at high school where the men entertain the women" Faith explains, being the anime expert. "It makes the single girls at the school feel loved basically"

"Seriously Erin" Fate giggles "you do know there are websites where you can find a guy and meet up with him, saves you watching soppy shit like this in a dragon onesie"

"Thanks Fate" I huff "I had absolutely no idea!"

"Leave her alone Fate" Phil calls to his girlfriend.

"Hey I'm being helpful!" Fate snaps "I mean it's pathetic for a twenty one year old woman to watch cartoons in kids pyjamas!"

She's sitting way too fucking close! My fists clench in a mixture of anger and pure annoyance. I stand up and walk off dramatically into my bedroom, well as dramatic as you can be wearing a dragon onesie...

I pull the onesie off me and hang it back on my rail in my walk in wardrobe. Maybe Fate had a point as much as I hate to admit it! Acting like this wasn't going to get me anywhere on the dating front. And I couldn't be single forever, could I?

"Hey, I know Spyro normally goes for gems but I thought a coffee would do..." Phil walks in looking at the coffee cup and then up at me briefly.

"Phil!" I screech, wrapping my arms around myself as I am only in my underwear.  
"Okay I'm not looking!" Phil yells as he rushes back to my bedroom.

I rapidly change into my oversized MCR t-shirt and black shorts before stepping cautiously into my room, finding Phil sitting on my bed looking around the room.

"Sorry" Phil blushes "I didn't know"

"It's cool" I attempt to keep my cool "you didn't see anything"

"Yeah, here" Phil hands me my coffee.

"Thanks" I flash a small smile.

Phil nudges me playfully on my shoulder and I nudge him back.

"How was bowling?" I ask him.

"Like you need to ask" he laughs "it was awful, you know I hate bowling"

"We've been before" I shrug.

"Yeah" he replies "but normally Dan and Faith bowl while we take over the arcade!"  
I can't help but smile, we really are childish!

"Fate got really competitive and nearly cried when Dan won" Ah well" I chuckled "you'll have to go somewhere else next time you double date"

Phil shuffles in his seat."

You should have come Erin"

"And be the third wheel?" I moan "don't think so"

"It won't be too long until you find someone!" Phil soothes, putting his arm around me.

"Doubt it" I grumble, ignoring the warm feeling across the back of my neck. "I spend too much time watching cartoons to date anyone..."

"Hey" Phil turns me so I'm looking directly at him, his eyes piercing into mine. "Don't let what Fate said get to you. Just because you're not like her doesn't mean you won't find someone who cares for you. You need to know how special you are"  
He moves my fringe away from my right eye, making me shiver slightly.

"You'll meet someone who will love every brilliant thing about you. And he'll treat you like the incredible girl you are"  
I look away from him, I can't stand him saying these things.

"Thanks Phil..." I mumble, still unable to look at him "you're a great friend"

"I know" he sniggers, patting my head. "Anyway, I better head back, Fate will wonder what we're up to!"

"Yep, because we'd obviously be getting up to something!" I recall sarcastically.

If only!

Phil bursts out laughing before leaving the room.


	12. Do I have to?

Hey hun, night out tonight and you're coming too! Xxxxxxxx

I look at the messaged from Faith with half lidded eyes.

It had been four weeks since I had seen everyone. I told them that I hit a breakthrough with the Rhiannon story and that I needed privacy. I was like that with my last book so they believed me.  
I'd get the odd text off Dan or Faith from time to time to see if I was okay, they always worried! I still get my morning calls off Phil that really don't help matters but the call lengths decreased thanks to Fate's constant moaning in the background...

I let I a deep breath as I type.

Can't tonight sorry busy with the book :/ xxxxxxxxx

"Bullshit Erin" Faith exclaims from my door,I really need to take that key off her! "we both know what it's about..."

I groan, pulling my covers over my head.

"This needs to stop" Faith yells "we're going to go out, have a good time and show Phil what he's missing!"

"Do I have to?" I complain from under my duvet.

"Yes" Faith laughs, moving the duvet to really a half-asleep me with the wildest bed hair imaginable. "Now come on, we've got work to do!"


	13. Cheers!

I'm secretly happy that Faith came over. It was good to get some girl company after four weeks of solitude.

She drags me from shop to shop, her face beaming more and more after each shop.

She drags me into the salon to retouch my roots and brighten up my red dip-dye while she gets her nails done in a nebula design. She then drags me into several clothes shops, picking an ideal outfit for tonight. I'm eyeing each dress carefully. Do I want to draw attention to myself? I mean lets face it, no matter what I pick I'll look like shit compared to Faith and Fate. After half an hour I grab my favourite dress and hand it to the cashier.

I pay for a coffee and some donuts for Faith.

"What are these for?" She laughs.

"To say thanks" I reply "this has cheered me up a lot!"

"Well you're doing me a favour to you know" Faith smirks "do you really think I want to be stuck on a night out with Fate?"  
"I suppose" I grin.

"You done yet?" Faith calls from the den as I am getting ready. She's wearing a dark grey body-con dress that perfectly flatters her figure. Her hair flows down in loose waves and her face perfectly applied with smokey-eyes and red decide to have a few drinks at mine before we meet everyone, I definitely need the liquid courage!

"I'm stuck" I giggle, feeling a little bit tipsy from the bottle of wine we had between us.

Faith struts to the room, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Come here" she laughs, pulling up the zip of my new dress.

The dress I'm wearing is a one shoulder black dress that flows just above my knees. Fortunately the dress tucks in all the right places. A sequinned waistline tucks just under my chest.

"It's like the dress was made for you" Faith gushes.

"Yeah?" I eye myself up in the full length mirror. My new dress is accompanied with my re-dyed hair which is now perfectly straight. My gold eye make-up makes my bluey-grey eyes stand out and my lips are coated with clear lipgloss.

I actually don't look to bad...

I slip on my trusty black wedged heels and turn back to Faith.

"Phil won't know what hit him!" She beams at me.

"Nah" I shake my head "but who cares?"

"That's the spirit!" Faith smiles with glee.

"Speaking of spirits..." I grab two shot glasses and some cherry sours.

"Here's to a good night!" I pass Faith her glass.

"Cheers!" Faith proclaims before we down our shots.


	14. I've missed you

The cocktail bar was already heaving as me and Faith head towards the building

Faith lets go of my arm as she looks at the text message she has just received.

'Hurry up babe, Fate's driving us mad! Love you 3'

I smirk at my friend.

"I still can't imagine Dan being the soppy kind"

"Only with me" she winks. /p

We attempt to cut past the crowds to get to our table. We knew that they would've picked the table at the back, furthest from everyone! We glance ahead to find the three of them sitting there.

Dan was looking dead ahead, waving at us. He's wearing a simple black shirt and skinny jeans. His hair is perfectly straightened as always. Fate is sitting in the middle , her lilac hair scraped into a high ponytail. She's wearing a short strapless red dress. Any self confidence that the alcohol had given me has completely vanished. I peer over at Phil and blush. He's too busy looking at his phone, probably on twitter knowing him!  
His hair is straightened and styled to perfection. He's wearing his blue and black checkered shirt. It's always been my favourite shirt of his!  
He eventually looks up and stares. I look down and notice three beer bottles beside him- that'll explain it!

"Oh my God Erin!" Fate gasps "you scrub up well!"

"Thanks?" I laugh.  
"Don't sound so shocked Fate" Dan smirks before cuddling up to Faith.

"The only available space now is next to Phil. Shit.

"Hey" I smile at him as I take my seat.

"Wow Erin" Phil grins, "you look... You look"

"Okay my round!" Fate cuts in loudly and barges past us, shes rather tipsy to say the least "what you having Erin?"

"Mint lagoon" Phil calls back at her. "It's her favourite"

I can't help but smile.

A few hours pass and the alcohol flows. I had really missed spending time with everyone. It's my own stupid fault for keeping them away but I just needed the space.  
Dan and Faith had spent most of the night drinking and cuddling and me and Phil were chatting for what felt like forever while Fate was at the bar talking to the barman.

"Don't leave for four weeks ever again" Phil slurs slightly.  
"Sorry" I mumble, sipping my sixth cocktail.  
He nudges me playfully almost making me spill my drink, I carefully place my drink back on the table laughing as I do.

"I've missed you"

I look up at him in surprise. He's looking at me seriously.

"I've missed you too" I nudge him back, causing him to smile.

"BABE!"

All of us jump to the sound of Fate wailing.

"Dance with me!"  
"I'm talking to Erin" he laughs.  
She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.

"You're always talking to Erin!" Fate snarls "come on!"

She reaches over to grab Phil, spilling my drink over me in the process. I jump as the cold liquid hits my chest and legs. Thanks to my alcohol infused state I just laugh. Faith and Dan join in.

"Fate!" Phil stares in shock as Fate sits on his lap.  
"Sorry..." Fate turns to me and apologises, there's something in her eyes that suggests that she did it on purpose. Not that that would surprise me!  
"Fate, I said I didn't want to dance!" Phil moans at her. "I haven't spoken to Erin in a month so I wanted to catch up! What's your problem?"

We all look at Phil in surprise. He's never raised his voice to anyone as long as I've known him.

"I said I'm sorry" she snaps back "I do mean it Erin"  
It's fine" I laugh, standing up revealing the green mess all down my dress. "I'll just get myself cleaned up"

"Want me to come with?" Faith pipes up, still cuddled up to Dan.

"Nah it's cool" I smile before heading towards the toilets.

For fucks sake! I finally feel great in a dress and that skank ruins it! All because I was talking to Phil.  
I grab many paper towels in attempt to clean myself up.  
I quickly ruffle me hair before leaving the toilets and walk into the foyer.

I jump in surprise as a familiar pair of blue eyes meet mine.

"You okay?" Phil speaks deeply.  
"It's mint lagoon Phil" I smirk "I'll live"

Phil laughs, wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing me close to him. I shudder as my hands collide with his chest. I blush as the scent of Phil's musky aftershave clouds my mind, making my head spine.

I look up and go to move back but I'm halted as Phil's lips crash against mine.


	15. Sorry

It takes me a couple of seconds to realise what is going on. Phil Lester is kissing me! After six years of hoping and wanting, this is actually happening!The shock is quickly replaced with bliss as I kiss him back, sending electronic shocks up and down my body. It's better than I ever imagined!  
We slowly pull back and Phil abruptly lets go of my waist.

"Phil, I, I," the kiss has left me breathless. I can hardly form a sentence.

"I'm sorry" Phil looks down at the floor, his face bright red.

"It's okay" I soothe.  
I go to place my hand on his arm but he flinches as if I had burnt him.

"Sorry" he looks into my eyes briefly before walking off, leaving me alone and confused.

"Oh God" I sighed to myself. "I'm the skank!"

I kissed someone who was in a relationship. I mean technically he kissed me but that's not the point! I should have pushed him back straight away and not let my feelings get in the way.I trace my index finger over my bottom that still feels tingly after the kiss.  
Okay Erin, lets get it together, you're drunk, he's drunk, lets act like nothing happened.

I cautiously creep down the steps and open the doors that are near our table.  
Dan and Faith are kissing in the corner and Fate is giggling at the barman. My heartbeat increases as I notice that Phil is nowhere to be sees me and stops kissing Faith.

"No Phil?" I try to sound as casual as humanly possible.

"Nah he's gone" Dan shrugged "he said he's had way too much to drink"

Faith nodded.

"He said he didn't want to do anything he'd regret"

Shit. I think it's too late for that!


	16. Where is he?

I instantly open my eyes to the comforting surroundings of my bedroom. I turn to my clock and my eyes widen.

11:30am.

Jesus, guess I had more to drink than I thought! I unlock my phone to see if I had any missed calls, Phil would normally call me at around seven in the morning. But no, not a single call.

Then it all comes flooding back to me. Phil laughing, the smell of his aftershave, his hands stroking my waist, the kiss...

"Oh God..." I ruffle my hair. "I've ruined everything"

Can one small kiss really ruin a strong friendship?

I scramble out of bed and pounce straight into the shower. Hopefully it'll make me feel a bit more human!  
After thirty minutes I hop out and wrap myself in my favourite red fluffy towel.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!

Who the hell is that? Whoever it is, they're hammering the door down!

I tip-toe over to the door, not caring that I'm only in a towel and mindlessly open the door without looking through the keyhole.

"Where is he?!" An enraged Fate bursts into my flat.  
"Morning to you too" I call sarcastically.

"Don't try and be witty with me bitch!" Fate sneers "I know he's here!"

"Why would Phil be here?" I ask her, worry starting to cloud my thoughts.  
"Ha!" Fate screeches "so you know I'm on about Phil!"

She bursts into my room in a desperate search to find her boyfriend.

"Of course I knew you were on about Phil!" I laugh in despair "who else would you be looking for?"

She gives me a dirty look before stomping into my walk-in wardrobe. I flinch as I hear her knocking over my clothing rails.

Just tell me where he is!" She yells at me.

"I don't fucking know!" I yell back.

She looks back at me, she's clearly surprised at me shouting back at her.  
"He didn't come back to mine last night..." She sighs "so I called Dan to see if Phil was there but he wasn't, I thought he'd be here"

"Then a phone call would have sufficed" I roll my eyes at her.  
"Shut it" she snaps "I've seen the way you look at him Erin. I mean it's understandable he's gorgeous! But we both know full well it's more then that!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I groan, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You know perfectly well what I mean" she grins standing closer to me "but Phil isn't ever going to leave me"

"Then why were you so panicked when you thought he was here?" I smile sweetly.

Because I thought you got him wasted and dragged him here" she laughs "I mean there's no chance he'd go near you when sober, I mean look at you!"

She points to my towel covered body and laughs.

The urge to hit her is overtaking my mind.

"Finished searching?" I eventually speak up.  
"I suppose" she smirks. "He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole, especially when he's got someone like me"

She flicks her hair and laughs before storming out of the door. I scream in anger as I punch the wall. Stabbing pains shoot up my arm and the scream of anger turns to a scream of pain. I leave my room and shut the door behind me, I'll clean up later.  
I shake my head. She's crazy! I mean it's not normal to tear someone's house down like that!  
'Says the one who just punched a wall..." I think to myself.  
"I walk into the kitchen and jump at the sight of a familiar face.

"Morning Erin..." Phil mumbles.


	17. You idiot

I walk into the den (now changed into my black shorts, my Bullet for my Valentine t-shirt and my red hoody) with two cups of coffee. Phil is now sitting on the sofa looking through my notebooks, a look of concentration etched on his face. I always let him proof-read my work. He's still wearing the same clothes as last night and his hair is all over the place. His skin is paler than usual and his gorgeous eyes look tired.

"Jesus Christ Phil" I hand him his mug "You look awful!"

"Gee thanks!" He huffs, taking the cup from me.

"Have you even slept?" I laugh.

"Not really" He looks at my hand briefly before he grabs it.

I wince in pain. I try to conceal the hurt but sadly he notices.

"What have you done?" He stares at me worryingly.

"I'm fine" I shrug.

He slowly pulls up my sleeve to reveal my bruised knuckles and hand.

Phil runs off and after a few minutes comes back with an ice pack. He sits me down and he kneels in front of me.

"Here" he gently places the icepack on my injured hand. I wince in pain at the contact.

"It's okay…" he says deeply, his hand is placed on the icepack.

"I thought I was meant to be looking after you…" I mumble.

"I'm hung-over; you're actually injured" He smirks, looking at my hand "Even though both are self-inflicted"

Our eyes meet briefly before I look away.

"Where did you end up last night?" I ask him in attempt to change the subject.

"Premiere Inn" Phil sits up onto the sofa. "There was nowhere else to go. Faith and Dan would have wanted some privacy and there was no way I wanted to go back to Fate's, she was driving me insane!"

"You hid it well…" I interject.

"Shut up" he grins briefly before looking serious again "And I couldn't come here given the fact that I… I kissed you"

He remembers then.

I sigh and look at the floor.

"I am sorry about that Erin" Phil cries "I couldn't have made things more awkward!"

"Its fine" I glance back up at him, his face looking sadly at me. "Don't worry about it"

I stand up and head towards the kitchen to put the ice-pack back into the freezer. My head is pounding as my heartbeat has skyrocketed! He remembers what happened yet he still turns up?

"Erin." I can hear a barstool move as Phil takes a seat. "I heard you and Fate talking…"

Fuck.

"Did you now" I respond, taking a seat on the opposite barstool.

"I had no idea she was talking to you like that" Phil sighs.

"Yeah well" I shrug.

"You should have told me" he moans at me.

"Didn't want to worry you" I shrug.

Phil stands up and pulls me to my feet before pulling in for a hug. I shudder as he strokes my back. My chin rests on Phil's shoulder.

"You idiot…" Phil speaks quietly "I told you if you didn't want me to be with her you just had to say"

"I'm not going to do that" I reply, pulling back from him "You two are happy"

I slip out of Phil's embrace and head back into the den. He seriously can't expect me to end his relationship!

"Your story is good by the way" Phil smiles, leaning against the doorframe. "Not bad for saying you hate romance novels"

"What can I say?" I shrug, picking up the notebooks and putting them on the bookshelf "I'm talented at making stuff up"

"I wouldn't say that…"

I look over at Phil in confusion.

"Some of the situations in the story for example" Phil clears his throat. "Eric and Rhiannon being incredibly close, him leaving Rhiannon for another woman, the brief reunion between the two of them, they sound familiar don't you think?"

"Yeah, well" I stutter "I forced myself to watch rom-coms for inspiration"

A ripple of nerves takes over me as Phil walks closer to me, increasing my uneasiness.

"We haven't had much of a conversation since I've been with Fate" he adds.

"She won't let me get a word in edgeways!" I awkwardly laugh.

"I suppose" Phil smirks.

He looks at his shoes for a few seconds before locking his eyes with mine.

"And you did kiss me back…"


	18. Isn't it obvious?

"What's going on here Erin?" Phil's eyes try to read mine.

"I, I don't know" I sigh, stepping back.

"Talk to me" he responds in a relaxing tone.

I wrap my arms around myself to attempt to calm myself. He knows Erin; you may as well just say it!

I groan.

"I've been fine until these past few weeks Phil, and to start with, I thought it was just because Fate and I don't see eye to eye. I mean she's loud, she's stuck up, she's bitchy and she makes me feel like utter shit just by looking at me! But then I realise it hasn't got anything to do with her…"

"It hasn't?" Phil eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No" I reply "It's me. I've been the bitch. I've been the one who has tried to keep away from it all. Fate's just being herself and I'm seeing her through the eyes of the green eyed monster. It's not her fault that she's pretty and confident. I just hate her because she has you"

Phil gulps as he takes in the news. I'd probably regret this but it had to be said. A huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders and for a second I feel great but it doesn't take long for me to feel worse again as I hear Phil's phone go off.

He sighs and glances at me briefly before picking it up.

"Hey babe…"

The phrase stabs me in the chest. I move over and sit in front of the tv.

"I've been at a friends, I just needed time to think… Yeah Dan said that you kept calling him… What about Erin? Why would she do that? "

'For God sake' I think to myself as I roll my eyes.

"Look Fate I don't want to hear you bitching about Erin all of the time… I've got to go… yeah... yeah… bye"

He puts the phone down and a thick, awkward silence fills the room. I do whatever I can to not look at Phil. I inwardly shudder as he takes a seat next to me.

"Fate singing my praises?" I joke; I always attempted to be funny when I'm nervous.

"Something like that" he smirks "She thought you got me drunk and took advantage of me"

"Well that is my preferred method of getting men" I shrug, turning on the x-box and load up Skyrim. My khajiit is now standing proudly and awaiting my instruction.

Phil sighs before taking a seat next to me. I act like I don't see him as I kill a giant.

"Erin" he speaks deeply. "Did you mean what you said?"

I breathe deeply as my khajiit lunges at another giant.

"Erin" Phil says again, snatching my controller from me.

"Phil!" I snap, trying to reveal my controller.

"Did you mean what you said?" Phil repeated, slower this time.

His eyes are burning into mine.

"Isn't it obvious?" I sigh, finally admitting defeat.

Phil places the controller on the floor before ruffling his scruffy hair. Next thing I know his lips meet mine once again.


	19. Did that just happen?

There are no words that describe how amazing this feels. The drunken kiss felt incredible but this is so much more! I inwardly sigh as Phil places his soft, cold hand on my cheek as he deepens the kiss. My head is spinning! I'll wake up in a minute to the sound of my phone ringing. This can't really be happening!

"Why didn't you say something?" Phil breathes, his lips millimetres away from mine.

"I, I don't know, I-" I start to pant but Phil cuts me off by kissing me again.

Each kiss is making me feel more and more dizzy. Goosebumps rise onto my skin as Phil gently strokes my arms. We eventually pull back; his forehead is resting against mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Erin…" Phil mumbles, his crystal blue eyes glistening into mine.

I laugh breathlessly, my heart bursting at his words.

RING, RING

Phil looks down at his phone and sighs, his head still placed against mine.

"Hello?"

I practically hold my breath as I hear Fate whining down the phone. Oh God Erin, what are you doing?!

"I'm just at Erin's at the mo…" I look away as Phil glances over at me "Yeah… Yeah I'll come and meet you… Okay, just give me five minutes, I'll come and see you…"

I wince as I hear Fate squeal in excitement and yell "I love you"

"Yeah…" Phil responds "Bye"

I slowly move away from Phil and I stand up, guilt attacking my insides.

"Erin" Phil speaks up, standing up in front of me.

"Don't" I mumble, folding my arms.

Phil moves closer to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" I sigh, taking in the scent of his aftershave.

"I'm going to sort this" he squeezes me reassuringly before pulling back.

What? What does he mean 'Sort this'?

"Erin" he looks directly at me "I'm going to sort this"

He grabs both of my hands, making me wince in pain.

"God, sorry!" Phil panics.

"It's okay" I laugh, the pain subsiding.

He smirks slightly before planting a brief kiss on my cheek.

"I'll text you later okay?" he pulls his adorable face at me.

I nod, a small smile is on my face.

He grins before leaving the flat, leaving me a blushing wreck.

Did that just happen?


	20. Phil did what?

"Phil did what?!" Faith squeaks down the phone.

"You heard me Faith" I turn bright red as I wrap my duvet around me.  
"It's about fucking time!" She laughs.  
"It's not funny Faith!" I groan "he's with someone and I kissed him like that's not a problem!"

"It's not a problem..." She giggles "Fate's a bitch"  
I snigger, I'm so glad me and Faith are so similar sometimes!  
"Bitch or not, I'm the skank here..."

"Well..." Faith pipes up after a few seconds of silence "what did Phil mean when he said he had stuff to sort out?"  
"I have no idea..."

I lie back onto my bed. He seemed eager to leave when Fate called him. And he did say he always wanted to kiss me... But he's done that now... Did he use me? No, Phil's my closest friend he wouldn't do that to me!

"I'm guessing Phil hasn't mentioned anything to you or Dan..." I enquire.  
"No" Faith sighs "he's pretty much been stuck in his room since the day after we all went out"

A whole week then.

Faith lives with Dan and Phil now yet he hasn't even spoken to her? Well at least it's not just me that he's ignoring!

"Why don't you come over Erin?" She speaks up "he'll want to see a friendly face"  
"I doubt it's my face he'll want to see" I sigh "anyway I've tried calling him but nothing..."  
"Phil wouldn't use you Erin" Faith soothes "you know that!"  
"Do I?"

SMASH!

"What the fuck was that?!" Faith squeals down the phone at the same time I was thinking it.  
"I don't know" worry starts to settle in.

I've lived here six years and I've had no trouble so why now?  
I step off my bed and peer through the glass of my bedroom door. My legs have turned to jelly and my hands are shaking. I can see that all of my windows have been smashed and broken pieces of brick littered my floors.  
"Oh God" I shake "my windows have been bricked!"

My blood runs cold as I hear footsteps. I huddle in a ball, attempting to hide and barricade my bedroom door.

"Someone's inside!" I squeak in a panic.  
"Dan!" I hear Faith yell "call the police, someone's broken into Erin's and she's inside"  
"Shit!" I hear Dan shout in the background.

Whimpers escape my mouth as terror engulfs me. This is why my parents never wanted me to move here! I wanted to prove them wrong. What's going to happen to me?

"Erin" My friend tries to relax me despite the panic in her voice "Dans called the police, they'll be there any moment, just stay on the phone"  
"Okay" I weep quietly.  
"We're on our way to come and get you" Faith speaks up as I can hear her open her front door "you're staying with us until it all gets sorted"  
"No!" I panic, my thoughts going to Phil momentarily forgetting the danger I was in.

I hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Shit" I cry down the phone "they're getting closer.

I yelp as someone hammers on my bedroom floor.  
"Just go away!" I scream in desperation.  
They knock louder.

"Oh God!" I whimper.

"Erin" Dan snatches the phone off Faith "stay on the phone, whatever you do, we're here for you, the police are on their way!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"They won't leave Dan" tears are now streaming down my face.  
"You'll be okay Erin" Dan soothes "you're going to stay at ours, we'll bore you to death with guitar hero. You and Phil will spend countless hours watching Adventure Time, you're going to be okay!"

I scream as the glass of my bedroom door smashes.

"Erin!" I hear Dan and Faith yell down the phone.

Suddenly a loud sound of sirens fill the air. Thank God! I crawl into the corner of my room in panic and bury myself under my duvet as I hear the footsteps running away...

I haven't moved from my spot in thirty minutes. I can hear the police looking around the flat but I'm too scared to move. I can now hear many footsteps running around the flat, making me feel more uneasy.

"Er, you can't come in here!" I hear a deep voice call out from where I'm guessing in the hall. /p  
"My friend is in here!" I hear a familiar voice.

I hear shuffling and my bedroom door opening.  
My eyes squint as my duvet is lifted off my head. I burst into tears when I see Dan's face. Relief has made me a complete wreck.

"Dan!" I hiccup.  
"Come here" Dan wraps me in a protective hug. Tears soak Dan's shoulder as he lightly strokes my hair. He's always been like an overprotective big brother to me.

"Babe!" Dan yells "I've found her!"  
"Thank God!" Faith cries, walking in from my walk-in wardrobe with three suitcases.  
She runs and wraps her arms around me and Dan.

"Are you okay?" She cries at me "are you hurt?"

I slowly shake my head.

"Come on" Dan stands up before helping me and Faith up "you're staying with us!"


	21. I'm here

I shudder as I cuddle up to the blanket that Dan and Faith had given me. I snuggle into the sofa, trying to get some sleep. I told Dan and Faith that I would just stop in a hotel but they insisted that I stayed with them. They said they'd feel better knowing I was here and safe. I didn't see Phil while I've been here, Dan says he's probably editing or something. I can't feel more confused. Why would a guy kiss you then completely ignore you?

I sigh deeply as I feel my eyelids droop…

_I'm back at home relaxing on my bed and writing my book. Suddenly, my notebook pounces off the bed. Shock overcomes me when Eric and Rhiannon slowly slide out of the pages and stand in front of the bed. Rhiannon is wearing a long red ball gown, with her pure white hair flowing down her back. Her emerald green eyes sparkle as she stares at me. Eric stands behind her, placing a pale hand on her shoulder. He's wearing a traditional black suit and his wavy dark brown hair was perfectly styled. His ice blue eyes seem to smile at me before he turns Rhiannon around and holds her in an embrace. The couple kiss briefly before they start to slow dance. Happiness fills me as I can see my characters being brought to life until…_

_SMASH_

_The familiar sound fills my head as all of the windows in my room smash. Earth shattering footsteps echo the room yet the couple continue dancing, blissfully unaware. My eyes widen when my bedroom door is kicked down revealing a figure in a long black hood and floor length black ball gown. She slowly approaches the love-struck couple. She takes off her stiletto heels that have been sharpened to a deadly point. She lunges for Rhiannon and stabs her in the back with her heel, Rhiannon's hair now matted in blood. Her blood curdling cry makes me feel nauseous as the attacker does the same to Eric. The couple eventually collapse to the floor lifeless. _

"_So much for true love…" the figure calls. _

_A shiver runs down my spine at the familiar voice. It can't be! _

_The figure now turns towards me until we are inches apart. All I want to do is run away but my horror-stricken body won't let me. The woman pulls her hood off to reveal who I feared it was. _

"_Whore!" Fate screams as she digs her heel into my chest…_

I sit bolt upright screaming and in a pool of sweat. My chest is aching and my eyes are watering really badly. I pant in a panic as I struggle to breathe.

"Erin?" I hear a familiar voice call out to me. "Erin!"

I jump as Phil sits next to me and holds me against him. My head is now resting on his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat begins to help me control my breathing. I blush as I feel him stroking my hair.

"Hey" he shushes "its okay I'm here"

I eventually calm down despite the vision of Fate's maniacal face still painted in my mind. We both sit in silence. All I can hear is Phil's heartbeat and steady breathing.

Phil briefly kisses my forehead.

"Come on you" he stands up and offers his hand to me.

"Where are we going?" I grumble, my voice broken from just waking up.

"You're staying with me" he sighs deeply "You shouldn't be on your own… that is if you want to"

I nod as I take his hand and we slowly make our way to Phil's bedroom.


	22. Sleeping standing up

Phil's hand is holding mine gently as he guides me towards his bed. My nerves are at an all time high and my heartbeat is skyrocketing! He ruffles his hair and grins at me slightly before he climbs into bed.

"I don't expect you to sleep standing up you know!" He laughs at me staring. "Come on Erin it's not the first time we've shared a bed"  
I blush bright red.

"I was drunk" I cautiously get in the bed. The feel of his soft bedding makes me instantly sleepy.  
"You were very drunk" he sniggers.  
"Shut up" I grin, snuggling into the bedding. "Besides, Chris dared me, I was expecting you to kick me out!"  
"And leave a drunk and practically unconscious woman on the landing?" He raises an eyebrow "not very gentlemanly!"

I burst out laughing, it's the first time I've properly laughed in a long time!  
Phil joins in, moving closer to me.

You going to tell me what happened in the dream?" Phil asks softly.  
"I'm fine Phil" I try my best to smile.  
"Erin, you were screaming!" Phil rolls his eyes "it must have been bad"

I shrug, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Was it about the break-in?" He purposefully locks eyes with me as if he knows that I can't look away from them.  
I just nod in response, my eyes starting to well up.  
"Come here" he pulls me close to him, his arm now wrapped gently around my waist. He presses his body close to mine, making my heart soar.

I don't want to tell him the details, about the characters, about Fate...

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you" he kisses my forehead.  
"It's okay..." I sigh to myself, sleep starting to take over.  
"I mean it Erin" his kisses my forehead again for a little longer "I should have been there for you"  
"It's sweet that you're always wanting to be the protective best friend" I yawn "but it's okay, I'm okay"  
"I thought I made it obvious that that's not that that I want Erin" he groans at me.

Phil pulls me as close to him as physically possible as his catches my lips with his.  
My eyes instantly close as I happily kiss him back, I didn't realise just how I've missed him.

Phil pulls back with a small grin on his face. I smile back before rolling over. Phil once again places his arm around my waist and pecks my neck briefly before falling asleep.


	23. Sleep well?

I slowly open my eyes and smile to myself. I can't believe I'm in Phil's bedroom!

I sit up carefully as to not wake Phil. It's not until I get up that I notice that he's not there.

'Odd…' I think to myself.

I glance at the clock and see that it's on eight in the morning. He wouldn't normally wake up at this time, apart from when he calls me.

I tip-toe out of the bedroom and I creep towards the bathroom. In there I quickly wash my face and tie my hair into a high ponytail, in a measly attempt to look somewhat human! I look down at myself as I remember that I didn't change into my pyjamas last night however I can't help but smile at my reflection in the mirror. Phil likes me!

The smile stays on my face when I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and coffee is making my mouth water. I stop moving as I can hear talking. Phil's familiar loving voice can be heard but a second quieter voice is responding to him.

I walk into the room to find Fate sitting on a barstool sipping coffee. Her lilac hair is curled slightly and her make-up is immaculate. How can someone look so perfect this early in the morning? Her eyes light up as her lips curl into a slight grin.

I look over at Phil who is standing in his pyjamas, eyeing me with worry.

"Sleep well?" she calls out sweetly. "Was the sofa comfy enough for you?"

"Perfectly comfortable thank you" I smile sweetly.

"Phil told me about the break-in" Fate fakes weeping "you must have been traumatised!"

"Yeah well" I shrug, trying to hide my annoyance "it was inevitable that it was going to happen sometime, I live in London after all!"

She nods, her smile growing wider.

That smug look is all I needed. Fate did it.

"Anyway" I awkwardly cough "I better get out of your hair"

Phil looks at me in surprise.

"You can't go home yet Erin" he speaks up "haven't they got evidence to collect?"

"The police just called me" I lie "They say its fine for me to go back"

"That's pretty quick isn't it?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Who knew the police were so efficient?!" I laugh "Nice to see you Fate…"

I walk into the lounge and grab my suitcase before heading towards the door.

"You can't go home yet Erin" Phil repeats, making me jump as he stands behind me.

"I can" I shrug.

Phil huffs; he's always hated how stubborn I am.

"Give me five minutes" Phil moves in front of me "I'll get changed and I'll come with you!"

"Don't worry about it" I cut in "I'm a big girl Phil I can take care of myself"

Phil's face drops.

"Besides" I add "we wouldn't want Fate to be left alone now would we?"

"Oh no you don't" Phil locks the front door and grabs the key "You're waiting for me!"

He runs down the corridor to his room. He's just as stubborn as me at times!


	24. I love you

Me and Phil walk down the street in silence. The cold air is refreshing and it instantly made me feel more awake. Phil tries to hold my hand but I instantly let it go. I glanced over at Phil who had stopped moving and looked like I had just shot him!

"Don't look at me like that Phil" I rolled my eyes at him as I continued to walk.

"Okay" Phil spoke up. "What's your problem?"

I ran my free hand through my hair feeling more stressed.

"I haven't got a problem Phil" I groaned in exhaustion "I'm just a little confused that you said all these sweet things to me last night then I find you playing 'Happy Families' with your girlfriend the next morning"

"It's not like that at all" Phil caught up with me "She just turned up this morning and I couldn't just throw her out! She's not been herself since we ended"

I freeze on the spot.

"Ended?" I eventually spoke.

"Don't look so surprised" Phil laughed, placing his hand on my shoulder "I said I was going to sort it"

I shook my head and smiled.

"When did you break it off?" We both started to walk again.

"As soon as I left yours" he admitted, looking away from me.

I wasn't expecting that! In all fairness I wasn't getting over the fact that he liked me, let alone him breaking up with someone like Fate for someone extremely plain like me!

We both eventually made it towards my flat, our hands now intertwined. All of the windows were now boarded up, making my once beautiful looking apartment look like an abandoned homeless shelter. I sighed at the run-down sight of my home.

"Come on" Phil stood behind me, placing his hands on my waist. "Let's go back; you don't need to see this"

"I do" I shake my head, leaning into Phil.

"I'm coming in with you then" he kisses the top of my head.

I smile weakly as my heart practically explodes, I still can' believe this is happening!

I unlocked the front door as Phil and I entered the apartment. Fortunately, nothing had been stolen but glass overtook the floors.

"What a mess…" Phil sighed deeply.

I opened my bedroom door to find it just as I left it. Glass was all over the floor from where the glass from my door had been smashed. My duvet was still on the floor from when I hid underneath it. I start to shake as I relived the moments in my head. How scared I was.

"Hey" Phil soothed as he pulled me in for a hug "its okay, I'm here."

I tip-toe and press my lips against his. I feel him instantly relax into my touch as he coils his arms around my waist. My hands move from his chest up to his neck. Phil groans slightly as I started to play with his hair. He slowly pulls back, looking at me with a cheeky grin. He guides me over to my bed before he grabs the duvet off of the floor. I shuddered as Phil suddenly lay on top of me, covering us with the duvet. He kisses my lips softly before trailing small kisses along my jaw and down my neck towards my collarbone. It doesn't take him long until he finds my sweet spot, making me shiver in pleasure.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you" he nuzzles my neck, his stubble tickling me "You must have been terrified"

"Its okay" I sighed, as Phil continued to kiss my neck.

Phil lifts his head back up and kisses me briefly.

"It's not okay" he replied with a look of guilt on his face "Anything could have happened to you Erin"

His hand trails from the side of my face down to my waist, making circular patterns on my stomach.

"But it didn't Phil" I reassured him, placing my hand on the side of his face "Don't beat yourself up about it"

Phil captured my lips with his again as our kiss grew more passionate. My head was spinning completely out of control and my heart was beating at an unbearable pace. Before I felt like I was going to pass out, Phil ended the kiss.

"I love you Erin"

How I didn't die of a heart attack then I didn't know! I've always dreamt of him saying it but I'd never expect it to be a reality! I turned around so Phil was lying on the bed and I was straddling him. I lean in for another passionate kiss and hold him as close to me as physically possible…


	25. I love you too

I sighed to myself as Phil held me close to him. He kissed the top of my head lovingly as we just lay there. I never thought in a million years that this would have happened. It was incredible. To top it all off, Phil said he loved me! It was probably just said in the heat of the moment but it was still a statement I never thought he'd say to me.

"They'll catch them you know…" Phil mumbled, half asleep.

"Huh?" I slowly snapped out of my dream-like state.

"The ones that broke in" Phil responded, "It's a bit weird that they'd break in without taking anything…"

"I have a pretty good idea who it is" I mumbled, my head resting on Phil's bare chest.

"You do?" Phil spoke a little louder; you could tell he was waking up a bit more.

"Well it's a bit strange isn't it" I answered "You break up with Fate then next thing you know my house gets damaged"

Phil slowly sat up and looked down at me.

"Do you really think Fate's capable of vandalism?" he looked down at me in confusion.

I also sat up, my back now leaning on the headboard. I attempted to tame my messy hair but it didn't work.

"You were there when she was trashing the place looking for you" I retorted "So I wouldn't put it past her"

"I guess" Phil ruffled his hair "But if she was upset about the break-up surely she'd take it out on me and not you. I really don't think that Fate would do that"

"If you say so" I sighed. I should have guessed really. Phil was too sweet and polite to accuse anyone, especially someone he knew.

Phil sighed deeply as he draped his arm around me, my head now resting on his shoulder.

"It'll all be sorted soon" he soothed "then you can move on. Find a new apartment maybe?"

"No" I shook my head "I love this place"

"It's not safe for you here" Phil spoke seriously "They know where you live, what's going to stop them from doing it again?"

"If the police catch them, I'll have nothing to worry about" I answered, moving away from Phil "Besides, I'm not moving out because some thug thinks they can mess things up things for me!"

Phil smirked as he looked directly as me.

"Stubborn as always…" he mumbled.

"Yep" I grinned.

Phil grinned as he leaned in slowly, his lips softly touching mine.

"I meant what I said earlier you know" Phil spoke deeply.

I smiled as I pecked his lips.

"I know" I smiled, my heart practically bursting from the seams.

"I just didn't want you to think it was just a 'heat of the moment' thing" Phil blushed; his fringe covered his right eye.

I gently moved his fringe back with my hand, my eyes now locked onto his.

"I love you too" I spoke softly.

Phil's eyes seemed to brighten at those four words as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss…

_RING, RING_

We both pulled back startled as Phil's phone was going off. He leaned over the bed to grab his phone from my bedside cupboard.

"Hello?" Phil put the phone on speaker phone.

"Alright Phil?" Dan spoke "Everything okay?"

"Yeah great" Phil smiled at me "I'm with Erin"

"Ah… right" Dan sniggered, making me blush "You do realise Fate is still here…"

I looked over at the clock. We'd left the flat five hours ago and she's still there?!

"I thought she would have left" Phil spoke up.

"She said you were just walking Erin home" Dan huffed "Then you two were going to talk, she's not moved from the kitchen"

Phil sighed and looked over at me. I just shrugged at him in response.

"Okay, I'll head on back" Phil replied.

"See you later" Dan chirped before hanging up.

Phil groaned loudly as he stretched. He quickly got changed before looking over at me.

"You coming with?" Phil asked sweetly.

"Nah" I stood up, wrapping my dressingown around me "I'm going to stay here tonight I think, I need to get used to it again"

"You sure?" Phil sounded serious once again "What if something happens…"

"Then you'll be the first person I'll call" I interrupted, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I better be" he grinned before wrapping me in an embrace.


	26. Lucky Phil

As soon as Phil left, I informed the local police that I was back in the apartment. It took thirty minutes for an officer to turn up with a locksmith who had installed me a new lock and a new set of keys. I didn't mind the windows being boarded up for now; I could sort that out another time. I was only away for one night but I did miss my home!

I walked over to my kitchen and prepared myself some pasta, I wasn't really in the mood for cooking and pasta was quick to make. I brought my bowl of pasta to bed with me as I just wanted to relax. I pushed all my pillows up against my headboard so I could lean my back against it whilst providing some much needed comfort. After about five minutes of me eating my tea, my phone went off.

"_Hello" _I spoke

"_Hey Erin" _Faith chirped down the phone. _"How are you settling in?"_

"_I was only gone one night" _I laughed down the phone _"I'm fine" _

"_Good" _Faith responded _"I'm guessing things went well for you and Phil then?" _

"_I guess…" _I smiled to myself.

"_Well he hasn't stopped smiling since he got back from yours" _I could imagine Faith grinning down the phone, making me blush.

"_What are Dan and Phil up to anyway?" _I attempted to change the subject.

"_Dan's editing a video and Phil's walking Fate home" _Faith replied, a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"_Fate's only just gone?" _I spoke up.

"_Yeah" _Faith huffed _"She said that she was lonely and insisted that Phil walked her home" _

"_Lucky Phil…" _I rolled my eyes.

**Knock, Knock**

"_Expecting company?" _Faith asked.

"_Nope" _I shrugged _"Anyway I better go and see who it is" _

"_Okay" _Faith chirped _"Be careful" _

"_Bye" _I smirked as I put the phone down.

Suddenly, a wave of nervousness took over me. What if the robbers were back and they decided that they wanted to grab some stuff? I internally slapped myself; I had to get a grip!

I quickly ran to the front door and opened it; there was no point in going as slow as humanly possible and acting all panicky. Fortunately, it was a false alarm.

Phil leant against the door frame with an adorable grin on his face. He was wearing his 'Pugs not Drugs' jumper and black skinny jeans. He leaned in instantly and kissed me, gently pushing me up against the doorframe.

"Hello" he smiled at me, pulling back slightly.

"Hi" I laughed, my face flushed bright pink.

The two of us walked into the den when I noticed that he was holding a carrier bag.

"Couldn't go a few hours without seeing me?" I teased as I took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, I thought you would like some company" Phil grinned, sitting down next to me "Besides, I didn't want you alone on your first night back in"

"I'm fine" I smiled, I didn't want to tell him how worried I was when I heard the knocking "But I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" he replied patting my leg before reaching into the carrier bag "Right, I have popcorn and pop-tarts and you have loads of box-sets, where should we start?"

"Deathnote?" I requested.

"Fine by me" Phil beamed.

I smirked as I headed over to my many DVDs and grabbed the box-set. After putting the first disc in the disc tray, I turned to find Phil sitting like L on the sofa, putting all his weight on his feet. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I stood in front of him and started to ruffle his hair.

"What are you doing?" he groaned as I continued to mess with his hair.

"L doesn't have straightened hair" I grinned as I finished with my work. Phil's hair was now sticking out all over the place.

"Please tell me you're not going to put eye-liner on me" Phil scoffed.

"Nah you're safe" I giggled as I took up most of the space on the sofa.


	27. I'm comfy here

Spending the next few hours watching Deathnote and eating junk food with Phil was just what I needed! I tried to convince Phil to keep sitting like L so I could hog most of the sofa. He lasted about ten minutes before he fell off; it was nice to know someone who was clumsier than me!

"How was Fate?" I asked Phil as he cuddled up to me.

"She's not too great to be honest Erin" Phil sighed "She was really upset earlier. I feel awful about it…"

"You shouldn't" I soothed "I know what you're like, you would have been honest with her and you'd be too polite to hurt her"

"I guess" he spoke quieter "but she's only been feeling down since we ended"

I slowly sat up, making Phil sit up also.

"She asked if we could start again…" Phil mumbled.

I looked over at him with worry. He had Fate (who looked like a supermodel compared to me) in the palm of his hand yet he's stuck with me. Any guy would choose her over me!

"And you said?" I practically whispered.

"Well as I'm here with you, what do you think?" Phil laughed, pulling me into a reassuring hug.

I sighed in relief as Phil pulled back, stroking my hair lovingly.

"I said I was flattered and I love her to bits" Phil spoke up "But I'm not in love with her"

I nodded. I really didn't know what to say. Despite the fact that I couldn't stand Fate, a small part of me felt sorry for her…

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The den was now only lit by the fairy lights around the fireplace as night had clearly settled in. I smiled to myself as Phil's arm is draped across my waist, his breath tickling my neck. I could've happily stayed there but my back didn't want me to.

"Phil?" I spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Phil groaned, half asleep.

"We should go to bed" I told him.

"But I'm comfy here" Phil moaned, pulling me closer to him.

"But it'll be comfier in bed" I laughed, trying to push him off me.

"Fine" he slowly stood up.

I got up to and jumped as Phil stood behind me, his hands on my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Lead the way" he spoke gravely as he was still half-asleep.

I sleepily stumbled towards the bedroom with Phil leaning on me. I was a weakling anyway and Phil putting all his weight on me didn't help!

"You could just walk you know" I grumbled.

"You wanted to move" Phil droned "So you can carry me"

When we eventually got to my bedroom, Phil ran to the bed and jumped happily onto it. I shook my head in slight annoyance as I slid onto my bed.

"So that's why you were preserving your energy" I rolled my half-lidded eyes.

"Nope" Phil smirked, rolling over so he was on top of me.

"Oh no you don't" I smiled to myself as Phil started to kiss my neck. "You wanted to sleep!"

"Changed my mind" he grinned mischievously.

I flinched as he started to tickle me. Phil knew full well that I saw tickling as a form of torture! Nonetheless, I still fell about in a fit of giggles.

"Phil… Please" I breathed, in between hysterics "Get off… I can't breathe… I'm going to laugh to death… you want that on your conscious?"

Phil immediately stopped a cheeky grin still etched on his face.

"Love you" he said, kissing my briefly on the lips.

"Love you too you muppet" I laughed before kissing him back.

**BANG! **

What the fuck was that?

We both instantly sat up and stared at each other in shock. Not again! At least I wasn't alone this time but that meant Phil was in danger too! My body knew what was going on as I started to shake furiously. Phil held me close and tried to sooth me but I knew by the look on his face that he was scared.

"I've called the police" Phil lied "You might as well leave!"

Unfortunately, this only made the banging continue louder and more often. The two of us froze as we heard the front door open. Anger rose through me as I heard the familiar sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor. The bedroom door burst open to find an angry looking figure…

"I fucking knew it!" Fate screamed.


	28. I wanted the bitch gone!

The two of us just stared at the furious Fate, who had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in annoyance. It must have been raining as she was soaked from head to toe. A look of pure hatred was fired in my direction.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" Fate sneered at us "Right from the start I knew she was after you!"

"There wasn't anything going on between us Fate" I spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up slut!" Fate raged at me.

"Hey!" Phil interrupted "Your fight is with me not her"

"You ended what we had because she got her claws into you" Fate whimpered.

Phil stood up and looked at Fate empathetically. I didn't know how he was so calm!

"I ended things because we weren't going anywhere Fate" Phil reasoned "We're nothing alike and it just didn't work, you have to admit it"

"True, you aren't my normal type…" Fate looked at her nails "I kind of thought that was what I needed in my life. I've had my fill of the normal guys and I was bored. Then you came along when we met at Starbucks and you were nice and bought me coffee. You have no idea how long it has taken for me to be ready for a relationship!"

Whilst they were talking, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pressed record.

"I'm sorry Fate I really am" Phil sighed "But if I stayed with you; I would have hurt you in the long run"

"You don't know that!" Fate spoke softly, placing her hands on his chest "We would have worked out babe"

Phil shook his head and looked at the floor; you could practically smell the guilt on him. He was never the type to let anyone down and my heart went out to him. At the same time, I couldn't help but feel bad for Fate. What if she was telling the truth about being a commitment-phobe and she was willing to put that aside to be with him…

"We wouldn't have…" Phil mumbled "I love you Fate but I'm not in love with you. I really wanted to but something in the back of my mind was telling me that I wasn't"

"It wasn't the back of your mind" Fate walked closer to me "It was her! She was manipulating you to leave me. She never wanted us to be together"

"I told him to stay with you" I snapped, I was fed up of being talked about as if I wasn't there.

"Bullshit!" Fate screamed at me, her face inches from mine.

"Enough!" Phil yelled, silencing the two of us, it still surprised me when he raised his voice.

Fate stepped back, flicking her purple hair and walking close to Phil.

"Come on babe" she purred in his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck "I'll forgive you if you come back to me"

Phil placed his hands on her waist and slowly pushed her back.

"I can't do that" Phil tried to stay calm.

Fate huffed loudly and folded her arms like a ten year old had just been told to go to bed early.

"I knew you were weird Phil but I didn't think you were blind as well!" Fate rolled her eyes.

"What?" Phil asked in confusion.

"You seriously left me for that?" She snapped, pointing at me.

Phil ran his hands through his hair, looking more and more annoyed.

"Listen" Phil flipped "Referring to someone as 'that' is horrible. ERIN is my best friend who has always been there for me. She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's sweet and she's caring. That's the kind of girl I want and she's the girl I'm in love with…"

How my heart didn't stop beating I didn't know! I just kept silent as I didn't want to make things worse.

"I tried to make this sound less hurtful I really did" he continued "But it's the only way you can finally admit that this is it. I am with Erin and there is no way that anything else can happen between you and I"

The whole room went silent. It was hard not to suffocate under the thick and tense atmosphere, it was nauseating. Fate looked at the floor as her sobs eventually started to echo in the room. Phil glanced over at me and I couldn't react or respond; I didn't know what to say or do. The next moment went pretty quick as a weight pushed me off the bed. Fate was scratching my face and pulling my hair, I wasn't that surprised that she'd resort to cat fighting. Phil was trying to pull her back but it didn't work.

"Why couldn't you just go away?!" Fate shouted in my face "You've ruined everything!"

"I didn't do anything-" I went to answer but she smacked me in the face.

"I did everything I could to get rid of you" Fate wept as she resumed scratching at me "I brick your house to bits and it just made you two closer!"

"You were the one that broke in?" Phil stared at her shocked.

"Yes I did" Fate stood up gleefully and skipped to Phil "I wanted the thieving bitch gone!"

As Fate sauntered to Phil, I rushed over to my phone and stopped recording; that was all the proof I needed.

Fate suddenly froze as the sound of police sirens came closer and closer. She started to tremble with absolute fear. The fear was soon replaced with rage as she turned to face me with my phone with my hand.

"You called the police?!" She spat at me as she grabbed me by the hair.

"I didn't" I squealed as she pulled my hair even harder. "Get off me!"

Fortunately, two officers burst into the room and grabbed Fate off me and pushed her against the wall. They forced her hands around her back and placed her in handcuffs. The taller and stronger of the officers dragged Fate away whilst the other officer stayed with Phil and I.

"She was the one that broke in" Phil grumbled, still shell-shocked about the whole ordeal.

"We can get her done for assault" The officer shook his head "But accusing her of breaking in…"

I interrupted by handing him my phone. The officer just looked at me in confusion.

"Its all on there" I sighed as I sat on the bed.

"Right" the officer eventually nodded "I'll take this away with me then, we'll sort this"

Me and Phil both nodded at him as he walked out of the apartment.

Phil walked over to me and held me into a tight embrace as my eyes started to stream. The whole ordeal had finally got to me. He stroked my hair to try and calm me down. My rapid breathing eventually calmed down as Phil repeatedly told me that it was all over. We eventually pulled back and sat on the bed. My head rested on Phil's shoulder as his hand rested on my leg.

"Who called the police?" I asked Phil.

"I rang Dan as soon as Fate entered the apartment" Phil explained, his thumb stroking my thigh.

"I didn't notice" I responded, looking at the floor.

"I didn't notice that you recorded the entire thing!" Phil laughed uneasily.

"Well" I shrugged "I guess we're both ninjas…"

Phil burst out laughing as he put his arm around me, squeezing me as he did.

"Always making jokes" he turned me to look directly at him.

"Someone has to I guess" I shrugged.

Phil pulled his famous adorable face at me. It made me realise that all the hassle was worth it. I had been in love with Phil for six years and it was torture to only be seen as a friend. It turned out that he was in love with me too and we kept it secret for so long. Never in a million years would I have thought that this would happen. I'd never thought I would see the famous three words to anyone, let alone my best friend. More importantly, I never thought he would say it back to me!

I gently placed my hand on the side of his perfect face. His eyes seemed to light up as they locked with mine.

"I love you" I said softly, my cheeks flushing a shade of red.

Phil smirked as he leant in and touched my lips softly.

"Love you too Erin" Phil practically whispering before kissing me again.


	29. Epilogue

I stretched as I hopped out of the white van. The sun was shining beautifully in London and I was more than happy to be ready to be starting my life in my new apartment.

"Here you go" the moving man handed me a large box before climbing back into his van and driving off.

I looked up from the box to find a gorgeous man walking towards the drive. His hair was jet black and perfectly styled, with the fringe slightly covering his right crystal blue eyes. I felt like I had frozen on the stop, completely blown away by how amazing he looked.

"Need a hand?" the deep voice spoke gently.

I dropped the large box as I snapped back into reality, sending the heavy box onto my foot.

"Fuck!" I squeaked as pain rose up my right foot.

"You really don't learn do you babe?" Phil kissed my forehead before picking the box up for me.

"Course I don't" I sniggered as I hopped behind Phil and followed him into the apartment.

This flat consisted of a lounge and kitchen all in one, a large bedroom and a very small bathroom. It was much smaller than my old home but it was part of a big apartment complex, with security gates. Phil and the police insisted that I moved to somewhere safer. As much as I adored my old place and was heartbroken when I left, I knew I had no choice. Fate was arrested for assault and breaking an entry but she was only sentenced the six months in prison and two hundred hours worth of community service. It wouldn't be long until she was back on the streets but she had to fill a restraining order, keeping her far away from Me, Phil, Dan and Faith so at least she couldn't come near any of us. Phil didn't want to risk me seeing her anyway; he was always the protective type!

Phil placed the large box next to the large bean back that was currently in the middle of the floor. Phil slumped into the bean bag, dragging me with him.

"How's the foot?" he grinned.

"In pain" I huffed jokingly "Thanks to you"

"I swear you blamed me last time…" Phil laughed.

"I did" I responded "I only get clumsy around you"

"Sorry" Phil smiled widely as he placed his hand on my leg.

"You should be" I placed my hand on his.

We sat there for what felt like forever, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings that would become my own home. I sighed deeply as I thought about my old place.

"It's just not the same…" I shook my head.

"Give it time" Phil patted my leg reassuringly, "Like they say, home is where the heart is"

I smiled at that remark, he was right there…

"Love you" I spoke softly to my boyfriend.

"Love you too" he responded before kissing me and making me lie down onto the beanbag. My head spun like crazy, just like it did every time Phil kissed me. I sighed deeply as Phil deepened the kiss, resting his hand against my waist. I attempted to sit up on the beanbag, making Phil stop. Phil just looked at me with puppy dog eyes, making me giggle.

"As much as I would love to spend all day kissing you" I smirked as I ran one of my hands through his hair. "Faith and Dan are bringing Nandos soon and they'll walk away at the sight of us!"

"Let them" Phil shrugged, pecking my cheek.

"And deprive me of chicken?" I raised an eyebrow "I thought you knew me Phil!"

Luckily Dan and Faith did bring Nandos, and we also convinced them to help me settle in, which was a great help as I had so much stuff. Fortunately it didn't take long to find the place as my new home and I ended up falling in love with my little apartment! I was actually about five minutes away from Dan, Phil and Faith's so that was much better for me. I couldn't have thanked them three more! If I didn't accidently yell at the perfect stranger six years ago I don't want to know what would have happened to me! What I would know is that I wouldn't have the greatest friends and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I can proudly say that I happily escaped the friend zone and there was no way that I was going back!


End file.
